


Take one for the team

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Implied Daddy Kink, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Team cap uses its youngest member to blow of steam





	Take one for the team

After the events of siberia and freeing them from the raft, Steve had made a point of taking care of his team and all of its need's. He'd make sure everyone was fed, he'd scout out every hotel room and make sure they were safe. He'd even tracked down Sam's favourite shampoo when they were crossing the border between Poland and lithuania. Still it wasn't easy and there were needs he couldn't take care of.

They were pent up. Weeks on the run-in cramped hotel rooms didn’t give much room for jerking it unless they did it in the shower. It made Steve miss Natasha more than ever- at least when he was slumming it with her she’d sink onto his dick they could both blow of some steam every once in a while.

So Steve came to the natural conclusion they'd have to make do with the pussy they got with them- Wanda's. Bucky and Sam had been in contest over flirting with the oblivious woman, and though she had developed what almost seemed like a school girl crush on Lang she wasn’t going anywhere with it. Every time they switched hotel rooms she insisted on sharing with Clint, the lucky bastard. He certainly wasn’t complaining, especially not when she’d sit on his lap in the cramped car journeys across country borders.

But there was only one Wanda, and it wasn't fair just one person to get those benefits from Steve's loyal little witch so the men had come to the agreement they’d just have to share her.

It’s not like she’d have any loyalty to vision In that respect- sure he could kiss her but there was nothing there to fuck her with.

So when Wanda came out the bathroom, her hair still damp down her back in a thin cotton shirt that only went to her mid thigh it seemed like the right time to bring it up with her. Her nipples were visibly hard against the material of her shirt and as she moved they could all see she was wearing plain pink panties. A little disappointing perhaps as Steve enjoyed lace but he was so horny in that moment he’d have taken anything.

It's not like she'd be in them in a minute or two.

“Come here, kid” Steve ordered and she obediantly walked over to him.

“Good girl, you want to be useful, don’t you?” Steve cooed in her ear. Of course, she did, when nobody else trusted Wanda he’d made a point of extending olive branches to the young woman. It had been worth it, she was blinded by loyalty to him- enough to break the law.

“Yes! Yes, always. Do you need something?”

“We _all_ need something from you. You see, it’s very frustrating being locked in here with a pretty girl” He lowered her small hand against his cock, let her feel how hard it was pressing against the fabric of his sweatpants.

“ _Oh_ ” Wanda squeaked out. “I uh…sorry?“

“You want this too, don't you? You _enjoy_ this, being useful. Tell me you want it, Wanda.” His voice was forceful, commanding.

“ _Yes_ _sir_ ” she managed between shaky breaths “Yes, I want it.”

“Good girl. You heard her, who wants to go first?” Wanda’s face flickered in panic but Steve tightened his grip on her arm, called her a good girl, reminded her helpful she was being for them.

  
“I do” Sam said, nudging Bucky lightly on the arm. “Don’t want you super soldiers wearing her out before I get a chance to fill her”

Wanda looked a little unsure till Steve slowly dragged her panties down and pulled over top off. “Come on, Maximoff. Be a good girl for us” he pushed her onto the bed. “you need to make Sam feel good”

It didn’t take much effort on her part, her cunt was tight and understimulated but with the help of a little lube quickly rubbed inside her folds she was ready for him and gloriously tight. Sam fucked her mercilessly. Wanda couldn’t move, just lay spread out beneath him taking his cock in her as Bucky pulled and pinched at her breasts from the side of the bed. When Sam spilled his seed in her, she felt like her whole body would break apart from the sheer force he put into it.

"There we go, one down. It's easy, isn't it?" Steve smiled, patted her head.

Scott put her on all fours, caressed her perfect ass and peppered kisses along the small of her back as he thrust into her cunt from behind. His Cock stretched her small pussy, the head of it hitting her Cervix, a little longer than Sam’s but not as wide. It sounded so dirty, the squlech of Sam's load still in her pussy as Scott fucked it into her deeper. “Man, it’s such an honour doing this to you. You’re awesome, you know? My daughter- she _loves_ you. She was going to dress as you for Halloween and everything. Not sure I can let her now, I’ll just be thinking about you like this, but you’re still great even if you’re a bit of a cum whore now” He slid a finger into her bottom, a little crass but it made her shudder around him in the best way. Wanda’s inner muscles tightened as an orgasm raced through her, trying to milk Scott’s cock for his precious baby batter. It sent him over the edge and he came hard, his cum blasting into Wanda's small pussy over and over, shooting out of him harder than ever before in his entire life. It came spilling back out of her immediately and ran down her thighs mixing with Sam’s.

Next was Clint, who was slower and more methodical as he took her apart, somehow fatherly even as he stretched her out and rubbed at her clit to make it good for her too. He’d laid her flat on her back, spent extra time peppering her tummy and breasts with kisses. It was probably from the guilt, from knowing he shouldn’t be using her like this, not when she looked up to him as a father. “Did Pietro ever touch you like this?” Wanda shook her head furiously, unable to meet his gaze. “I think he did, didn’t he?”  
  
“Nng- no- not with his…he didn’t want me pregnant” She whimpered as Clint pinched and tweaked her nipples.

“If that happens your baby would have four dad’s, isn’t that lucky?” Clint kissed her flat tummy and Wanda shuddered under him, moaned _Papa_ against his neck. It was enough to take clint over the edge, send him spilling inside her as her inner muscles tightened around him, desperate to milk his dick. “You’re _such_ a good girl Wanda, you felt so good i can't wait to do this again” Clint kissed her forehead in almost paternal affection as he slid out her aching cunt. “You’re doing so good, but how about you use that pretty mouth of yours, honey? Stop Sam getting bored whilst these two finish you up? Look, he's already hard again”

“Nawh I don’t know about that” Bucky said. “She can suck us all off later, but right now I want her on _top_ ” he was rough as he all but threw her off the bed so he could lie down, propping himself up on his elbows as he patted the bed condescendingly. “Come on doll, ride me”

Wanda looked shy, as if the men in the room hadn’t been watching her get used as a cum rag for the past half hour. “I don’t know how” She crossed her arms over her breasts a fold in on herself. Steve found himself growing harder, as if that was even possible. Her pussy was deep pink, aching from abuse and slick from his team mates cum. It was an alluring sight, enchanting even, and he couldn’t wait to plunge in there and fill her with his load. Still he was going to do the admirable thing and let Bucky have a go first because he was going to make sure all their needs were met.

“Yes you do, Wanda” Steve encouraged. “we just watched you fuck Sam and Scott and Clint, didn’t we? You took them _so_ well, you can take Bucky too”

“Y-yes but” Wanda looked at her bare feet. “I don’t know how to"

“Aw, Kid. I’ve got you” Clint, ever the father figure slowly steered her over to him, helped make her kneel over Bucky's dick, spread the silky folds of her cunt open with one hand and slowly, gently pushed her down onto him with the other. When they were fully joined, Wanda left impaled on the winter soldiers cock she mewled slightly, rocked her hips in an attempt to please him. Bucky sighed, grabbed her waist- the metal arm cold against Wanda’s burning body – and lifted her up and down. He used her like a toy, marvelling at the way her breasts bounced with each harsh movement as he slammed her down on him again and again, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix.

“Hey Stevie” Bucky grunted between thrusts “Have ya thought about how we could use her to breed the next generation of avengers?” It was demeaning, talking about her as if she wasn't in the room but Wanda didn't feel it was her place to complain. She'd caused so many problems and they still kept her around. If being a whore for these men was how she could pay them back for their kindess she'd let them abuse her as often as they wanted.

Steve laughed. “Super strength and magic? That’d sure be a handful”

“Come on, gotta think about it. She’s taking everyone’s load so well it’d be surprising if she wasn't knocked up for us" Bucky grinned and slapped her ass. "’sides, we can always try again if this lot didn’t take” Bucky knew just how much Steve wanted a child. The captian had to admit, there was something very exciting about the thought of using her over and over till she swelled with their kids again and again.

A muffled sob tore from Wanda’s throat as Bucky gave her one last thrust and painted her womb white with his cum.

Finally, it was Steve’s go.

He licked his lips, as Clint helped Wanda off Bucky’s cock and helped her walk to Steve’s side on shaky legs. “How- uh. How do you want me?”

“You seem tired, kid. Bend over” He ordered her, shifting her over the edge of the single bed Scott had been sleeping on. "That way you can help the guys out with your mouth, Sam's all worked up again from the show"

"Sorry" Wanda propped herself up on her elbows as her Captian thrust into her, stiring about her team mates spunk still inside her. His thrusts were short and hard, her tight wet heat almost too much for him to handle as it clenched around his cock. Every hard jerk against her knocked her further onto Sam's cock leaving her gagging and choking on his meat. It was such an obscene sound and one Steve was going to hear in the back of his mind for the rest of his life.

"You feel so good, Kid, you've been such a good girl for us" Steve's breath was hot against her neck. "But come on, you've got a free hand and Clint's all worked up Help Clint out, be a good girl for your daddy" She obediantly held out her hand and Clint guided it over his length. He was already large but seeing it against he small ringed hand made it seem almost too big for her. Bucky and Scott had both taken the inictive to jerk themselves off, their cocks positioned so they could coat her in spunk when they were ready.

Wanda seemed so well and truly overwhelmed, choking on sam and giving Clint a rather unschooled attempt at a handjob as she was well and truly shaken to the core by Steve. His cock pounding into her, hitting against her hard enough to bruise. Steve snaked his hand under her and flicked at her clit a few times, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers till she moaned loud and hard against Sam's cock as another orgasm tore through her. It felt magical, almost, some kind of union between them as almost simultaniously the men came into or over their little slut. 

"Good, well done Wanda, we're so proud of you" Steve rubbed the underside of her belly as he pulled out, his load gushing between her legs. 

"Was- is that okay?" Wanda asked, her gaze downcast again.

"Better than okay! Fuck that was so hot” Scott ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his pants again.

“No kidding, can we go again?” Sam groaned.

 

Needless to say, Wanda didn’t get much sleep that night, or any of the nights that followed.

 


End file.
